AJ Still Got It
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: After getting divorced a year later AJ is feeling insencure wondering if he still "HAS IT". When he meets a young woman who watches his daughter for a few hours they connect having a lot in common. When he makes a move, does he still got it?


Hello everyone, here's a little AJ Styles one shot. After getting divorced a year later AJ is feeling insencure wondering if he still "HAS IT". When he meets a young woman who watches his daughter for a few hours they connect having a lot in common. When he makes a move, does he still got it?

AJ Still Got It

AJ always knew exactly who he was. He wasn't an insecure man. Even though he only stood at about five feet eight he never let that get to him. He was always labeled as one of the best wrestlers to enter the ring. He prided himself on being the best. The best wrestler, the best father, and the best husband…he knew he had fully succeeded in the first two so far but thinking to himself he must not have done the best at being a husband. Otherwise maybe his wife wouldn't have found attention elsewhere while he was in Japan. He couldn't believe it when he came home and was just a few months into starting with WWE. He had received a call from an acquaintance who had informed him of the affair that took place while AJ was gone. AJ had confronted Wendy and much to his surprise she copped to it. After all the years of raising his kids and missing him while he was on the road it had finally got to her. The last few years of their marriage he had to admit once he talked things out with Wendy it wasn't the spiciest. He wasn't sure what had caused it. Guess it was pretty normal when you're married for so long. They had talked it out but in the end decided on a mutual divorce. So for over a year later AJ was starting to wonder…well…did he still have IT? Was he capable of loving someone else? Did he still have the skill…you know…in bed? He had finally decided that he wanted to start dating again but of course that was already a challenge with him being on the road all the time. Suddenly he was interrupted from his thoughts when his phone was ringing and it was none other than his ex wife Wendy.

"Hello?"

"AJ glad I got a hold of you, listen I have a slight problem. I completely forgot that the boys all wanted to go to this awesome camp and I have to take them there. It's going to take me the better part of the day so I was going to stay at a hotel would you still be able to take Annie?"

AJ huffed being frustrated he wasn't going to see his sons the whole weekend after already not seeing them for a month. But despite him having an autograph signing tomorrow afternoon near his home town he didn't want to miss an opportunity on seeing his baby girl. "Well I have an autograph signing tomorrow and I won't be done until around five. Any chance you could leave her with a babysitter and I'll take over from there for the rest of the weekend actually."

"Oh perfect, then I can just stay the whole weekend with the boys. They needed extra chaperones so it'll be a big help."

"Okay, do you know anyone who can watch her?"

"Um, actually Karen's younger sister Ashley probably could. She's done a lot of babysitting around town and Karen has already told me that if we ever needed her to call. I'll text you and let you know if she'll do it."

"Okay, thanks Wendy. Bye."

"Bye."

AJ was feeling pretty bummed after hearing he wasn't going to see his sons. But he was about to do a two hour autograph signing and he loved his fans. They would surely cheer him up. Well he was definitely right, they cheered him up. Of course as usual there were a lot of female fans. Some of them were even legal and he always found it flattering when they batted their eyelashes at him or even straight up asked him out. Some of them would wear low cut tops or his cut skirts. Though the temptation of these woman he could act out on now seeing as he was no longer married he still never thought too much about the female fans. I guess deep down they didn't like him for who he was because true was they didn't know him. He definitely liked a little more to a woman then just the ones who had the hots for him. He got in his car and headed towards his home.

AJ pulled up to the drive-way and saw the light was on in the living room. He was so excited to see his daughter. He grabbed his duffle bag and walked in the door. "Hello! Are you in here Ashley?" He heard his little scream and the patter of her feet as she came running towards him. The biggest smile grew on his face as he picked up Annie. "Daddy I missed you do much!" "I missed you too baby! Did you have fun today?" "Yes, I colored today." "You did? Did you color me something?" "Yes." Suddenly she walked into his view. My god she was perfect. She was wearing tight blue jeans and light pink sweater that clung to her body in all the right ways. She had a tight body and perfect curves. She had to have been about later twenties. Which he thought was strange that someone ten years older than a typical babysitter was babysitting. But he shrugged it off.

"Hi, I'm Ashley you must be Wendy's husband."

"Oh, um actually I'm her ex husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Well Annie was a darling today. She's so spunky." She giggled lightly which got to AJ.

"Well she definitely gets that from me. Glad she didn't give you any trouble and thank you so much for again for covering us last notice."

"Oh it's no problem at all. I stay at home with my ill father so I'm free to pick up a few hours here and there for anyone who calls."

"Well it helped us out a lot. So did Wendy give you any money this morning?"

"No, she said you would probably take care of it."

"Okay hold on." He dug in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet grabbing a couple of hundred dollar bills handing them to her."

"Um, I was only here for five hours this is about a hundred dollars too many."

"No I insist I really did appreciate it. Please take the money."

She hesitated for a second before taking the money. "Thank you…well I guess I should probably go. If you ever need me to watch your kids again just let me know okay?" She started to walk to grab her purse.

"Um actually did you have any dinner yet?"

"Oh no, sorry I was going to tell you that Annie didn't have any dinner yet."

"That's not why I asked, I haven't eated anything all day. Would you like some dinner? I can order some really good Chinese. Annie loves the lo mein."

For some reason she thought that was cute the way AJ said that. "That would be very nice. I just need to call and check in on my dad. We have a nurse who stays over every night and she doesn't get to my house until around six."

"Of course, so he needs extra special care huh?"

"Sort of, I'm not certified to help him if something happens so we have a nurse at night. It's mainly for in the middle of the night when there isn't as much emergency staff on the roads. During the day usually someone can respond quickly enough. I don't want to take any chances."

"That's smart, give him a call then I'll order up some food. I just need to take a quick shower I'll be ten minutes tops."

"Okay."

She went off to call her dad and AJ went to the shower while Annie just sat on the floor next to Ashley playing with a toy. Everything was going fine with her father so she was okay to stay a little while longer. Not too long after AJ came down the stairs in one of his shirts colored blue and grey sweatpants. His hair was still damp and Ashley couldn't help but find him attractive. He was probably around forty but she didn't care. Not that she had a shot with him. She was just a lowly babysitter taking care of her father. Not some hot Diva like the one's he was around all the time. She shook away the thoughts and picked up Annie.

AJ ordered the Chinese and grabbed some plates from the cabinet. Ashley was just wondering when she noticed the XBOX controller by the television in the living room. "You have an XBOB huh?"

"Oh, that's actually for my sons. I have my own upstairs. I have my own gaming room."

"So you like to play video games huh?"

Her asking him that made him regret it a little seeing as how he wouldn't mind impressing her. But she had an excited smile spread across her face. "My older brother was always a playstation guy. I prefer XBOX myself."

"Me too! I guess I didn't peg you for gaming."

"Hey it's a nice thing to do to keep me busy when watching my dad. I even get him to play sometimes with me. It's a lot of fun. I like the sports ones. I'm a huge football fan so I always get that one first."

"Wow." She was after his own heart. He wanted to grab her and have his way with her right now but his thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "That was pretty fast. Which is good because I'm starving. Hey can you get Annie in her high chair while I get the food?"

"Sure of course."

AJ paid for the food and they plated up and enjoyed their dinner. They talked about all sorts of stuff during dinner. AJ was growing more and more fond of this girl. She liked scary rides at the theme parks like he did, the video games, and she was also a huge fan of the Georgia Bulldogs. He was practically in love. There was no way he could let this girl out of his life now. He had to do something. He looked over at Annie and she was yawning. He then looked up at the clock and it was a little after eight o'clock. "Well it's a little early for your bed time but I suppose you're pretty tired."

"Well I'll let you put her to bed and I'll take care of these dishes for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"No it's okay, it's not a problem." Honestly Ashley was just trying to find excuses not to leave yet. She hadn't really had much luck with guys and here was one who she seemed to have a lot in common and she was feeling a connection only hoping that he was feeling it too. She went into the bathroom downstairs after finishing with the dishes and grabbed her purse with some makeup. She checked her hair and thanked god that it looked fine this whole time. She decided just to touch up her lips gloss. She brushed her hands down her body making sure her clothes were laying on her right when she heard AJ coming down the stairs. She came out of the bathroom.

"Well I got her to sleep. She passed right out. Usually it doesn't go that way."

"I can only imagine, I don't have any kids. I always wanted some, but never had any luck finding the right guy."

"Yeah well after being married for twenty years and now divorced the thought of dating terrifies me."

"So that's why you'll just stick to your video games?"

"Ha, very funny. Hey did you want to check out my game room?" He almost sounded too excited. She was trying to hide her excitement knowing she didn't have to leave just yet and that he was inviting her upstairs to his game room.

They went upstairs and she couldn't believe the set up he had. Gaming chairs, tons of games, multiple consoles. He certainly took gaming seriously. "Wow, this is incredible. I bet since you're famous you get games ahead of when they come out huh?"

"I have a couple times. Hey did you want to play? I got your football game?"

Ashley wanted to jump up and down like a little girl after being asked out by her boy crush to prom but she wanted to keep her cool and remain calm. She smiled at him and grabbed a controlling telling him he was on and about to get his ass whooped. He smugly responded with a yeah right you're going down girly response.

Two hours later, they were still playing and Ashley looked up at the clock. She couldn't believe she lost track of time. They had just got done playing a game. "Well I gotta say, kicked your ass a few times."

"That you did princess, guess we'll have to reconvene again sometime."

"I would like that; this was a lot of fun. I don't really get the chance to hang out with anyone on account of taking care of my father not that I'm regretful. I guess that's why I like to a babysit on the side to get some fun activity."

AJ was suddenly feeling brave, so he decided to just go for it. "So would activity include something other than video games and babysitting?" He asked in a flirty voice which she picked up on. She looked over at him and could see lust in his eyes. "Are you hitting on me AJ?"

He suddenly looked nervous thinking he read all the signals wrong and that they didn't really have a good connection. "Well, not if you're not interested."

She smiled at him and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him closer crashing her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around her waist landing his hand on her hip under her sweater. She moaned in his mouth at his touch. Now the game was on. He was now going to prove to himself that he still has it. Here he had this young beauty in his arms who he imagined hadn't been with anyone in a while and he was going to rock her world.

He pulled her towards him and she was now straddling his lap. She was running her fingers through his hair as he had both hands working at her bra clasp. He finally got it lose and she paused to take her sweater off with the bra following. AJ was in awe at her body. He had his right hand on her lower back while his left hand wondered to her breast enjoying them. He leaned forward popping a nipple in his mouth. She started to grind against him feeling his cock get hard straining against his sweats. "Oh AJ I want you so bad." She moaned in his ear driving him wild. "You want this princess?" "Yes daddy, I want you right now." AJ had officially lost it. She just called him daddy. "Come here baby." He held her firmly on her hips and got up keeping her against him. She now had her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her into his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and immediately went for her jeans. He unbuckled them and pulled them down along with her panties. Seeing this gorgeous woman lying naked on his bed wanting him. She didn't just want him because he was some famous wrestler. She wanted him for him. He quickly removed his shirt and climbed on top of her. He started kissing her neck while his hand wondered to her wet center. He held her down with his body to she couldn't move enduring everything he was doing to her. She had never been touched like this by a man. He knew what he was doing. "Oh AJ right there…mmm." "You like that baby?" "Yes daddy, don't stop I'm so close!" She was panting underneath him and he couldn't take it anymore. He pumped his fingers in and out of her bringing her to her climax. He struggled a little but got his sweats off. He flipped her over on her stomach and grabbed her hips pulling her up. He aimed his cock at her entrance and slid inside her. "Fuck me daddy! Fuck me with your big cock!" That's all he needed to hear. His grip on her hips tightened and he started going at a fast pace. She came again and he could feel himself getting close when he could feel her walls tighten around him. "Oh god baby you feel so good right now." He was panting; he could barely take it anymore. "Come for me AJ!" He started to go faster and in a matter of seconds he was exploding inside her. He pulled out and grabbed her pulling her close because of course he liked to cuddle. She glided her hand over his chest leaving little kisses as well. "You were amazing AJ, sure wouldn't mind making this a habit."

"Whatever you need darlin'." He kissed her on the forehead and held her close to him.

"I still got it." He said smiling.

"You sure do…daddy."

 **Well thank you everyone for reading. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
